Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 1
Cast Leonardo: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk) Donatello: Chimchar (Pokemon; He can talk) Michelangelo: Chespin (Pokemon; He can talk) Raphael: Meowth (Pokemon) Extras with Pikachu, Chimchar, Chespin, and Meowth: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble (Pokemon; They can talk) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy; As a Mewtwo) Extra with Ahkmunrah/Teng Shin: Vivi Nefertari (One Piece; As a Mew) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Hades (Hercules), Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), Xigbar, and Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts; With Xemnas also being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Emperor Velo XXVII, Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental, Wa-Wa the Water Elemental, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, and Lo-Lo the Air Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Pain, Panic (Hercules), Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; With Al as a mutant coyote, Napoleon as a mutant mouse, and Ivan as a mutant bear) April O'Neil: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extras with Serena: Dorothy and Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Casey Jones: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Davis Motomiya (Digimon), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Philip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Leatherhead (Ally version): Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, and James (Pokemon; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Pokemon kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water; Same with Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, and James, and in this fanmake, she's Ahkmunrah and Vivi's daughter) Neutrinos: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), and Veemon (Digimon; He stays to live with Ash's group) Vernon Fenwick: Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Simon: Alvin and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans), and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be Vernon's cynical and cowardly side) Irma: Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Jeanette: Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans) Extra News Studio Allies: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, Pascal (Tangled), Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven (Frozen), Merida (Brave), Wreck-It Ralph, Bugs and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred (Big Hero 6), Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps (Zootopia; Nick and Judy can be part of the NYPD, who trust the Pokemon since they first met in Season 1 Episode 1) Burne Thompson: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human) Extras with Dawson: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human), and Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be the Burne that doesn't trust the Pokemon) Baxter Stockman: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) Stone Warriors: Stay the same Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Pokemon Tracks Plot: Serena O'Neill's group, after getting rescued by the Pokemon from a mysterious villain's henchmen, decide, along with Flynn’s group, to trust their saviors and with their help, find a story on the mysterious thefts on technology equipment and why an evil army called the Scarab Clan, want to steal them. Season 1 Episode 2: Ash Ketchum and his Group, Outlaw Heroes Plot: While trying to locate the Horusdrome, the Pokemon and Flynn and Serena's groups discover a group of vigilante boys, lead by Ash Ketchum, rescue a little girl named Clara Stahlbaum from getting mugged by the Scarab Clan. Afterwards, they decide to temporally work together in their search, only to get captured by the same henchmen that almost attacked Serena's group, and then work together again to escape. Season 1 Episode 3: Enter Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty and his Group Plot: After a group of villains led by Kahmunrah AKA the Bloodthirsty are advised by another group of villains from Dimension X led by Uka-Uka to make their own mutant army, they use their robots to capture some various animals from the Central Park Zoo and after taking their blood samples, returns them. Then they use the blood samples mixed in the Mutagen samples on their henchmen to make them powerful. And when Mewtwo and Mew are captured to be used as bait to lure the Pokemon into a trap, the Pokemon spring into action to rescue their beloved mentors and face the new evil mutants. Season 1 Episode 4: A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After Kahmunrah's group and their henchmen hire Captain Hook into building an army of robots called Mousers to exterminate Mewtwo, Mew, the Pokemon, and their allies, our heroes must find a way to shut them down; And to do so, they kidnap Popple, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, James, and Nadia and make them help out. All the while, Nadia, while she, Popple, Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, and James develop Stockholm Syndrome towards their enemies during the course of solving the mystery, will discover the shocking truth behind her origin since Ahkmunrah and Vivi's banishment from the Scarab Clan years ago from Mewtwo and Mew. Season 1 Episode 5: Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Version) Plot: After making the Pokemon Van, the Pokemon and their allies go after the Horusdrome again, only to encounter and meet a group of creatures from Dimension X led by a wise talking tiki mask named Aku-Aku after the said creatures cross over to the real world through a portal activated by Kahmunrah's group in the Horusdrome. There, our heroes discover from their new Dimension X friends about Uka-Uka's group's evil ambitions and decide to work together to get Aku-Aku's group home and prevent an upcoming war-torn world conquest. Season 1 Episode 6: Kahmunrah and Mewtwo-Mewed Plot: After discovering from Kahmunrah's group's message that they have an Anti-Mutagen Gun to restore a mutant-turned human back to normal forms, the Pokemon and their allies decide to fight against the enemy to get it and turn Mewtwo and Mew back into their human forms in the form of Ahkmunrah and Vivi Nefertari respectively again. But little do they, except Mewtwo and Mew, know, that it's all a trap set by the enemy. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies